


Ten niezwyczajny

by Loki_23



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki Feels, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_23/pseuds/Loki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pisane dość dawno temu. Kolejna próba umieszczenia tego gdziekolwiek.<br/>Czysta fantazja tego, co mogło się stać po ślubie Thora i Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten niezwyczajny

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [One of a kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140807) by [Donya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya)



> Z dedykacją dla pewnego pana, który na nowo sprawił, że zachciało mi się napisać coś więcej, niż tylko kilka zdań, które i tak zaraz zostawały kasowane. Za to, że znosi moje marudzenie, dopytywanie się i zawracanie dupy i za to, że jest gotowy mnie wysłuchać i poratować jakąś radą. Za to, że mogę pogadać o wszystkim i o niczym. No i za to, że jesteś.

               Sam nie wiedział, kiedy to się zaczęło. Znaczy, wiedział, po prostu nie chciał przyznać. Doskonale pamiętał ten dzień, w którym znowu ich wszystkich zobaczył. Tym razem jednak nie było żadnych walk, ewentualnie mierzenie się wzrokiem i próby tolerowania się nawzajem. Każdy niechętnie burknął w jego stronę przywitanie i odchodził dalej, nie chcąc mieć z nim zbyt wiele do czynienia. Ale Tony był inny, to właśnie on, ignorując te wszystkie uwagi, podszedł do niego i zagadał, tak po prostu, jakby wcześniej Loki wcale nie wyrzucił go przez okno i próbował zabić. Albo jakby nie miało to teraz większego znaczenia, w końcu ślub Thora i Jane można uznać za całkiem dobry pretekst, by chociaż spróbować się pogodzić. To właśnie wtedy, gdy Stark podszedł do niego z lekkim uśmiechem i zagadał upewnił się w swoim przekonaniu, że nie jest on taki, jak reszta. Był świrem, to trzeba było napomknąć jako pierwsze. Ale był też geniuszem oraz wielką, przede wszystkim wielką zagadką, którą trzeba było spróbować rozwiązać. Tony był również strasznie niepoprawny i bardzo dociekliwy i pewnie dlatego wylądowali w końcu w łóżku. Co prawda wpływ na to mógł mieć również ten cały alkohol, który oboje spożyli w sporych ilościach, a przynajmniej tak oboje później to sobie tłumaczyli, bo gdy rano Loki został obudzony zaskoczonym krzyknięciem Tony’ego oboje próbowali zaprzeczyć tej całej sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli. Pożegnali się bez słowa, a raczej Stark zarzucił na siebie byle jak ciuchy i bez słowa, nie dając okazji również, żeby Loki coś powiedział, zniknął za drzwiami i powrócił z innymi, równie skacowanymi na Midgard. Ile w tym momencie Tony dałby za to, żeby być równie skacowany, jak oni i by o niczym nie pamiętać. Niestety, wieloletnie doświadczenie z alkoholem poskutkowało tym, że pamiętał każdy moment, każdą chwilę, jaka zdarzyła się tej nocy. Chłodne i miękkie wargi boga, błądzące po jego ciele, szukające czułych punktów, na które reagował. Intensywna zieleń jego oczu w ciemnym pokoju i blada skóra, tak przyjemnie zimna i delikatna w dotyku. I ten lekki rumieniec na tej idealnej twarzy, który tak strasznie go pobudzał, sprawiał że w spodniach robiło się coraz ciaśniej, a dziwne gorąco ogarniało całe jego ciało. Czuła skóra po wewnętrznej stronie ud boga, na której składał pieszczoty, a Loki odwdzięczał się coraz głośniejszymi jękami. I w końcu to jak dominował nad nim, jak wchodził w boga coraz głębiej i coraz mocniej, samemu jęcząc głośno z podniecenia i przyjemności. I oczywiście te zachłanne pocałunki, do których Loki tak często go przyciągał, jęcząc i mrucząc w jego usta. Aż zadrżał na wspomnienie o tym wszystkim.  
               - Wszystko w porządku, Tony? – zapytał nagle Banner, jedyny który chyba trzymał się prosto na nogach. W końcu nie mógł bawić się równie mocno, co inni, żeby przypadkiem ten drugi się nie pojawił, przy okazji kończąc całą imprezę. Żeby tylko kończąc, rozwalając wszystko, co tylko miał w zasięgu swoich rąk, a nawet i dalej. Tony dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy patrzą na niego, mniej lub bardziej zainteresowani. Przełknął ślinę i oblizał nagle suche usta, czując jak na samo wspomnienie o Lokim robi mu się dziwnie gorąco i zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli dalej będzie zagłębiał się w te myśli, to zacznie mu w końcu brakować miejsca w spodniach. Poruszył niespokojnie ramionami i potarł swój zarost, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślał.  
               - Tak, w porządku – odparł w końcu, bo widocznie wszyscy, z Brucem na czele, czekali na jego odpowiedź. Większość pokiwała głową, sami byli zbyt wykończeni, by jakoś bardziej się tym przejmować, ale doktor jeszcze długi czas rzucał mu przenikliwe spojrzenia, pod którymi Stark czuł się, mówiąc delikatnie, dość niekomfortowo. Tak, jakby Banner zaraz miał wniknąć do jego umysłu i dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Chociaż cholera go wie, może nauczył się zaglądać do umysłów innych, był w końcu naukowcem i wiedział już wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciemnej komnacie Loki’ego. Byłoby to w jakimś stopniu pocieszające, bo nie musiałby sam tego opowiadać, a wszystko to strasznie mu ciążyło.  
               Spałem z Lokim, przespałem się z cholernym bogiem z Asgardu, z naszym jeszcze niedawnym wrogiem, który próbował nas zabić. Pieprzyłem Loki’ego, który próbował podbić Ziemię i przejąć kontrolę nad ludźmi. Kochałem się z nim i było mi cholernie dobrze. Tak dobrze, jak jeszcze nigdy z nikim. Tak kurewsko przyjemnie, że najchętniej wróciłbym tam i do końca swojego życia brał go na wiele różnych sposobów, w wielu różnych miejscach.  
               Jego umysł wręcz krzyczał te wszystkie słowa i Stark musiał panować nad sobą, żeby samemu nie zacząć krzyczeć tego na głos. Opanował przemożną chęć zatrzymania się na tym pieprzonym tęczowym moście i zawrócenia prosto do komnaty Loki’ego, prosto do jego łóżka, do jego objęć, do jego miękkich ust. Mocno zacisnął dłonie w pięści i przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, starając się iść w miarę opanowanym krokiem w stronę strażnika, którego już widzieli. Tym razem nawet teleportacja, której tak nie znosił nie zrobiła na nim większego wrażenia.  
               Wrócił z Brucem do Stark Tower, chcąc zabrać się za przerwane badania, nad którymi obaj ostatnio tyle pracowali. Miał wielkie chęci, żeby odciąć się od wszystkich swoich myśli i uciec w naukę, ale po niedługim czasie musiał wyjść z laboratorium, widząc tylko że coraz bardziej denerwuje Bannera swoją bezczynnością. Co chwilę zamierał nad czymś, nie potrafiąc się skupić na konkretnym zadaniu, a przed sobą widział jedynie te cholerne zielone oczy, wlepiające w niego intensywnie wzrok. Próbował się otrząsnąć z tego wszystkiego, a po setnym pytaniu doktora, sam zaczął się na siebie irytować. Dlatego wyszedł, zostawiając Bruce’a bez jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Skierował się na zewnątrz, mając nadzieję, że świeże powietrze podziała na niego chociaż w małym stopniu. Jakoś go orzeźwi, sprawi że się w końcu ogarnie i wyrzuci tego nieznośnego boga ze swojego umysłu. Ale im bardziej starał się o tym nie myśleć, mrucząc pod nosem wzory fizyczne dla ułatwienia, tym bardziej pamiętał jego dotyk, jego wzrok, jego ciepły oddech tuż przy swoim uchu. Przez jego plecy przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz spowodowany samymi wspomnieniami, a na twarzy mimowolnie pojawił się uśmiech, za co zaraz zbeształ się w myślach, rzucając na siebie najróżniejsze wiązanki przekleństw.  
               - Chrzanić to wszystko! – rzucił w końcu wściekły na siebie, przy okazji przyciągając wzrok najbliższych przechodniów.  
~*~  
               Sytuacja z dnia na dzień wcale nie była lepsza i zauważył to nie tylko Banner, ale również pozostali. Rogers co jakiś czas pytał, czy na pewno wszystko w porządku, czym doprowadzał geniusza do większej wściekłości. Bruce już odpuścił pytania, widząc że równie dobrze mógłby pytać mikroskop o odpowiedź, a i w tym wypadku miałby na to większe prawdopodobieństwo, niż ze Starkiem. Nawet Clint próbował dowiedzieć się o co chodzi i chociaż strzelanie z łuku szło mu wybitnie, to strzelanie prawdopodobnej odpowiedzi, co dolega Tony’emu nie było jego mocną stroną. Doprowadziło to w końcu do tego, że geniusz strzelił go w twarz i zamknął się w jednym z pokoi, a Barton w końcu odpuścił. Jedyną osobą, która o nic nie pytała była Tasha, chociaż patrzyła na niego tym swoim wzrokiem, jakby chciała zaraz zacząć przesłuchanie, by w końcu jakoś się ogarnął z tego stanu.  
~*~  
               Po trzech tygodniach bez żadnej poprawy, Tony w końcu sam zszedł do laboratorium, w którym siedział Banner dokańczając ich wspólnie zaczęty projekt, a którego Stark nie tknął od powrotu.  
               - Spałem z Lokim – wyrzucił z siebie na przywitanie, a probówka, którą właśnie trzymał doktor rozbiła się na podłodze. Banner nerwowym ruchem poprawił okulary na swoim nosie i spojrzał na geniusza, jakby właśnie powiedział najbardziej skomplikowany wzór, jaki ten kiedykolwiek słyszał. Ale nawet to zapewne byłoby mu łatwiej zrozumieć niż to, co właśnie usłyszał z ust Starka.  
               - Jak to „spałeś z Lokim”? – zapytał siląc się na najbardziej opanowany ton, na jaki mógł się w tej sytuacji zdobyć. W końcu niecodziennie przyjaciel przyznaje przed tobą, że przespał się z niedawnym śmiertelnym wrogiem.  
               - Zwyczajnie. Uprawialiśmy seks, kochaliśmy się, a raczej pieprzyliśmy, brałem go chętniej, niż jakąkolwiek kobietę. Posuwałem go i było mi tak cholernie dobrze, jak jeszcze nigdy – powiedział Tony na jednym wydechu i wzruszył ramionami. Banner wyraźnie był w szoku. Więcej, niż w szoku. Stan doktora na ten moment nie był w sumie możliwy do opisania i nawet jako naukowiec nie podjąłby się tego zadania. Nie zapytał kiedy to się stało, nie musiał, bo doskonale znał odpowiedź. Nie tylko wskazywało na to zachowanie Starka od tego momentu, gdy wracali z hucznej imprezy po ślubie Thora i Jane, ale również to, że była to jedyna okazja, w której Stark i Loki mogli… nawet nie potrafił powiedzieć tego w myślach! Samo myślenie o tym było dziwne i stał w tym laboratorium tylko ze względu na to, że lubił Tony’ego. Pożałował, że właśnie nie może się w tym momencie zmienić, po raz pierwszy naprawdę chciał przerwać trwający już dość długo stan bez żadnych nieprzewidzianych pojawień się zielonego. Miał nadzieję, że zaraz usłyszą komunikat, że kolejni obcy napadli na Ziemię i natychmiastowo jest potrzebna ich pomoc. Liczył też na to, że Stark zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem i wytłumaczy mu, że tylko żartował. Ale żadna z tych rzeczy nie nastąpiła, a jedynie cisza, która zapanowała po słowach geniusza ciążyła nieznośnie między nimi. Banner pomyślał, że gdyby tylko chciał, to mógłby ją chwycić. Wyciągnąłby rękę i zacisnął na niej palce, była prawie dostrzegalna. Zaczął się więc zastanawiać, co ma powiedzieć. Przecież musiał coś powiedzieć. Zanim jednak jakakolwiek odpowiedź przyszła mu do głowy, Tony przerwał ciszę.  
               - Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć – powiedział Stark, opadając na krzesło i chowając twarz w swoich dłoniach. – Zaczynam wariować i każdy to widzi.  
               Teraz Bruce zrozumiał jego zachowanie. Zrozumiał, czemu geniusz tak się wściekał i unikał kontaktu z kimkolwiek.  
               - Z tego co wiem, to Loki jest na Ziemi – powiedział w końcu doktor, a brązowe oczy Tony’ego od razu zawiesiły się na nim, jakby spragnione kolejnych słów, jakby musiały się upewnić, że to prawda. – Jane chciała dokończyć jakieś badanie, ostatnio nawet u niej byłem. Zabrała ze sobą Thora, który stwierdził że Loki’emu dobrze zrobi, jak pobędzie trochę z nimi, na Ziemi.  
               Tak właściwie nie znał powodów, dla których Loki był z nimi, ale to wydało mu się nawet sensowne. Zresztą, Tony był w takim stanie, że nawet jakby powiedział mu teraz, że Thor zabrał swojego brata, żeby w spokoju mógł podbić Ziemię nie zrobiłyby na Starku większego wrażenia. A nawet zapewne wydałyby mu się całkiem w porządku.  
               Geniusz poderwał się z krzesła i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, zaraz jednak jakby zrezygnował i zatoczył kółko, ponownie stając przed doktorem.  
               - Nie mogę przecież do niego jechać. Przecież Thor i Jane, zresztą… przecież nie mogę – odezwał się, chociaż niezbyt przekonany we własne słowa. Banner tylko wzruszył ramionami, bo w końcu nie mógł go zmusić, by tam pojechał. Nie mógł go wrzucić do samochodu i samemu tam zawieść, chociaż najchętniej tak by zrobił, żeby tylko Tony w końcu mógł normalnie funkcjonować. Wrócił do swoich badań, do swojego bezpiecznego świata, gdzie wszystko było jasne i przedstawione jak na dłoni, gdzie nie musiał się martwić stanem swojego przyjaciela, który zaczął wariować przez nordyckie bóstwo. Wiązanie cząsteczek było zdecydowanie prostszym i bezpieczniejszym zajęciem.  
~*~  
               Wszystkich w większym, bądź mniejszym stopniu zaskoczyła wiadomość Bannera z propozycją wspólnego wyjścia, by się napić. Każdy jednak stawił się w wyznaczonym miejscu o wyznaczonej przez doktora godzinie. Brakowało jedynie Starka oraz samego zainteresowanego, który ustawił spotkanie.  
               Doktor w tym czasie próbował nakłonić Tony’ego, że wspólne picie dobrze mu zrobi, za co sam siebie wyśmiał w myślach. Geniusz w końcu dał się przekonać i ruszył w stronę samochodu. Bruce rzucił się, zajmując miejsce kierowcy, a Stark tylko ściągnął brwi i dość niechętnie usiadł na miejscu pasażera.  
               - Dziś ja poprowadzę – rzucił Banner dość nerwowo, nie wierząc w to, co zamierza właśnie zrobić. Odpalił samochód i ruszył powoli, o wiele za wolno jak dla Tony’ego, który tylko mamrotał coś wyraźnie sfrustrowany pod nosem. Przez dłuższy czas jechali w ciszy, aż w końcu Stark postanowił włączyć radio, puszczając oczywiście coś za czym Banner nie przepadał. Nie skomentował tego jednak, wbijając uparcie wzrok przed siebie. Nie odezwali się praktycznie całą drogę, oprócz tego, że Tony rzucił tylko, że dość odległe miejsce Banner sobie wybrał. Doktor tylko zaśmiał się nerwowo, nic na to nie odpowiadając.  
               W końcu zaparkował samochód, a geniusz rozejrzał się, bo nie było tutaj żadnego baru, niczego co by wskazywało, że można się tam napić chociażby piwa. Przeniósł wzrok na Bruce’a, który wciąż patrzył uparcie przed siebie, jakby przed nimi było coś więcej, niż tylko pusta, ciemna uliczka.  
               - Thora i Jane nie ma – powiedział w końcu doktor, wciąż nie mogąc się zdobyć by spojrzeć na Tony’ego. – Siedzi tam sam.  
               Usłyszał, jak Stark przełyka ślinę i w każdej chwili czekał na jakieś uderzenie, jakiś wybuch, cokolwiek, na co, jak sam przed sobą przyznał, zasłużył. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało, za to Stark otworzył drzwi po swojej stronie i wysiadł z auta. Nie zrobił jednak nic więcej, a fakt że padało nie poprawiał tej całej sytuacji, sprawiając że doktor pomyślał, że ta scena wygląda jak z marnego romansidła. W końcu sam zamknął drzwi od strony Tony’ego, rzucając w stronę geniusza krótkie „powodzenia”, na co ten nawet nie zareagował. Banner jednak nie miał zamiaru się upewniać, czy Tony cokolwiek słyszał, czy nie, tylko bezceremonialnie odjechał, zostawiając geniusza na deszczu przed domem Jane, gdzie właśnie w tej chwili znajdował się tylko Loki.  
~*~  
               Tony dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazł. Banner odjechał pić z innymi piwo w przytulnym barze, a on stał na deszczu i wpatrywał się w okno, które należało do mieszkania Jane. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, może przy odrobinie szczęścia nikogo nie będzie, powtarzał sobie, jak jakąś modlitwę. W pewnym momencie jednak zobaczył ruch. Żeby było gorzej zobaczył ruch właśnie w tym oknie, w które tak uparcie wbijał wzrok.  
               To tylko deszcz, przywidziało mi się, pomyślał, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że to nieprawda. Oblizał swoje wargi, które pomimo wilgoci jakimś cudem były nieznośnie suche. Musiał się w końcu ruszyć, nie mógł przecież stać tak w nieskończoność. Chociaż może gdyby postał jeszcze tutaj jakiś czas, to potrąciłby go samochód. To byłoby zdecydowanie łatwiejsze, niż zrobienie tych kilku kroków i zapukanie do drzwi.  
               Po długiej chwili, w której rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw, wymienił wszystkie pierwiastki chemiczne, powtórzył kilka wzorów fizycznych oraz wymamrotał parę tekstów swoich ulubionych piosenek, w końcu podszedł do drzwi i zapukał, zanim pomyślał co robi, bo tak było łatwiej. Stał pod tymi drzwiami, jak kompletny kretyn, samemu nie wiedząc z czego ucieszyłby się bardziej – gdyby Loki mu nie otworzył, czy gdyby otworzył. Sekundy ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie i Tony już pomyślał, że naprawdę ten ruch, który widział za oknem musiał mu się przewidzieć, gdy nagle za drzwiami usłyszał hałas, świadczący najprawdopodobniej o tym, że ktoś przewrócił lampę, stojącą na małym stoliku w przedpokoju. A później nastąpiła nieznośna cisza, mącona jedynie kroplami deszczu uderzającymi o bruk.  
               - Wszystko w porządku?! – krzyknął do zamkniętych drzwi, zaniepokojony nagłą ciszą, która zapadła. Po równie długiej chwili bez żadnej odpowiedzi usłyszał nagle przekręcanie zamka i drzwi lekko się uchyliły, a Stark pomimo mroku, jaki panował na dworze, jak i w pomieszczeniu zobaczył błysk tych zielonych oczu. A raczej jednego oka, bo tylko część twarzy Loki’ego pojawiała się w lekko otwartych drzwiach.  
               - Cześć – powiedział geniusz, bo to było jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy, a drzwi tak samo nagle się jak się otworzyły, teraz ponownie się zamknęły. Tony westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się, po co w ogóle próbował, gdy usłyszał jak Loki odciąga łańcuch i ponownie otwiera drzwi, tym razem na oścież. Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu stał, wlepiając w niego swój wzrok, a raczej błądząc oczami po całej jego postaci. Włosy, lekko w nieładzie, ale zaczesane do tyłu, nieco dłuższe, niż ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieli. Te same oczy, teraz patrzące na niego z zaskoczeniem, ten sam nos, te same cudownie zarysowane kości policzkowe, te same usta, które teraz tak chętnie by ucałował. Delikatnie, niespiesznie, rozkoszując się ich smakiem oraz fakturą, a później coraz zachłanniej, coraz brutalniej, jakby nie mógł się nasycić. Sam ponownie oblizał swoje wargi i zjechał wzrokiem niżej. Nieco za duża ciemnozielona koszulka i idealnie dobrane czarne jeansy, które opinały się na biodrach boga, jakby rzucały mu nieme wyzwanie. I bose stopy. To wszystko trwało zaledwie kilka sekund i Stark sam był zdziwiony, jak wiele szczegółów dostrzegł, w dodatku, że nigdy nie zwracał na nie uwagi, nigdy ich nie widział. Ponownie przeniósł wzrok na twarz boga, zdając sobie sprawę, że bezczelnie się na niego gapi, że prawdopodobnie stoi przed nim i pożera go wzrokiem.  
               - Będziesz tak stał i mókł, czy wejdziesz w końcu do środka? – zapytał nagle Loki, a on niemal podskoczył, słysząc jego głos, zdając sobie sprawę, że pozwolił mu wejść. Od razu przekroczył próg, a bóg zamknął za nim drzwi, znajdując się nagle niebezpiecznie blisko geniusza, który jedynie co był w stanie zrobić, to zaciągnąć się jego zapachem. Z niemal bólem patrzył, jak Loki się odsuwa, kierując się do ciemnego salonu. Ściągnął szybko buty, rzucając je byle jak i ruszył za nim, prosząc w duchu, żeby o nic się nie potknąć. Bóg włączył światło, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i skierował się do kuchni, połączonej z salonem. Stanął za blatem, sięgając po szklankę, która tam stała. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu Tony podszedł do niego, stając naprzeciw, tak że oddzielał ich jedynie blat i spojrzał na niego.  
               - Co pijesz? – zapytał po chwili, jakby to była najbardziej interesująca rzecz na świecie.  
               - Colę – odpowiedział, wbijając wzrok w swój napój, ale po chwili uniósł go na geniusza i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jest całkiem smaczna.  
               Tony poczuł, jak rozpływa się pod tym uśmiechem, który zaraz jednak zniknął. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało milczenie, a Stark tylko podążał wzrokiem za ruchem jego smukłych palców, które tworzyły niewidzialne wzory na szklance. W końcu odchrząknął, tym samym przyciągając na siebie wzrok zielonych oczu.  
               - Tak właściwie to przyszedłem, by z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział i ponownie zamilkł na dłuższy moment.  
               - O czym? – zapytał Loki, a on zastanowił się, czy robi to specjalnie, czy rzeczywiście nie ma pojęcia. Westchnął i na chwilę przymknął oczy, zbierając myśli. W końcu ponownie spojrzał w oczy boga.  
               - O tym, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Wiesz, po weselu twojego brata i Jane – wyjaśnił, starając się brzmieć najbardziej obojętnie, jak tylko mógł.  
               - Rozumiem – odparł jedynie bóg, a on poczuł chęć wyrwania mu tej szklanki z ręki i rzuceniem jej w cokolwiek, by zobaczyć jakąkolwiek reakcję Loki’ego. Cokolwiek, tylko nie tę chłodną obojętność. Powstrzymał się jednak, starając się oderwać wzrok od tych smukłych, bladych palców, błagając w duchu, by Loki przestał. W końcu nie wytrzymał, nie mógł przez to zebrać myśli. Położył swoje dłonie na jego, przyciskając je do szklanki. Brunet nie odsunął się, nie warknął, nie krzyknął, ani też nic nie powiedział. Po prostu znieruchomiał, mimo tego Stark nie zabrał swoich dłoni, rozkoszując się ponownym dotykiem chłodnej skóry. W końcu westchnął i oderwał wzrok od ich dłoni, kierując go ponownie na twarz Loki’ego.  
               - Pamiętasz co się wtedy wydarzyło? – zapytał, wbijając wzrok w jego oczy, szukając jakiejś reakcji. I w końcu ją znalazł. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak ma to interpretować.  
               - Pamiętam, Tony – odparł, a jego niemal przeszły dreszcze na dźwięk swojego imienia i nieco mocniej przycisnął dłonie Loki’ego do szklanki. Wciąż dokładnie na niego patrzył, a bóg wbijał w niego równie intensywne spojrzenie. Ponownie zapadła cisza, tym razem o wiele dłuższa, niż poprzednie. Jedynie patrzyli na siebie, jakby w ten sposób mogli powiedzieć wszystko to, co chcieli. Ale żaden nic nie zrobił, chociaż wyczytywali ze swoich oczu różne rzeczy, dopóki jeden z nich nie powie tego na głos, obaj będą tak stać – Loki z dłońmi na szklance, Tony z dłońmi na jego chłodnych dłoniach – i będą patrzeć się na siebie.  
               - Tęskniłem za tobą. – Niemal szept, który wydobył się z ust Tony’ego zabrzmiał dla niego, jak krzyk. Zadział, jak mocny policzek, jak kubeł lodowatej wody. Odsunął się gwałtownie, przy okazji przewracają szklankę z colą i szybkim korkiem obszedł blat, tylko po to, by bez żadnego słowa wpić się w usta mężczyzny. Naparł na niego całym ciałem, a Tony mocno przyciągnął go do siebie, jeszcze bardziej zmniejszając dystans między nimi i objął go pasie, oddając pocałunek. Po chwili pogłębił go jeszcze bardziej, całując go coraz zachłanniej, zaczynając błądzić dłońmi po jego plecach. Nie musiał słyszeć słów Loki’ego, jego reakcja była odpowiedzią samą w sobie, bardzo oczywistą odpowiedzią. Poczuł, jak zaczyna brakować mu powietrza, ale nie przerwał pocałunku jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Wkradł się dłońmi pod jego koszulkę, sunąc palcami po chłodnej skórze, a Loki westchnął cicho w jego usta. Dopiero wtedy delikatnie odsunął się i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, a bóg otarł się policzkiem o jego zarost mrucząc z przyjemności. Objął Tony’ego za kark i również na niego spojrzał. Stark wyciągnął ręce spod jego koszulki, tylko po to, by zacisnąć palce na jego pośladkach, a później zdecydowanym ruchem podnieść go. Loki od razu oplótł go nogami w pasie i ponownie wpił się w jego usta, a Tony, starając się zachować równowagę, ruszył w kierunku pokoju. Otworzył niecierpliwie drzwi i wszedł do środka, zamykając je za sobą, po czym ruszył przez pokój. W łóżku wylądowali tylko dlatego, że Stark wpadł na nie, przewracając się i dociskając do materaca bruneta. Podciągnął go nieco wyżej, tak by mógł leżeć wygodnie głową na miękkich poduszkach i zabrał się za całowanie jego szyi, zostawiając po sobie wilgotne ślady. Zassał mocno skórę zostawiając po sobie malinkę, na co Loki zareagował głośnym westchnięciem. Wsunął rękę pod jego ciało, by nieco go unieść i pozbył się jego koszulki, po czym od razu zajął się składaniem pocałunków na jego torsie. Objął ustami jego sutek, mocno go ssąc, a na koniec lekko zacisnął na nim zęby, rozkoszując się każdym dźwiękiem, każdą reakcją Loki’ego. Zjechał ustami niżej, znacząc ścieżkę pocałunków do jego brzucha. Wsunął język do jego pępka i mocno zassał skórę, by zostawić po sobie kolejny ślad swoich pieszczot. Nie przerywając składania pocałunków na jego przyjemnie chłodnym ciele, odpiął guzik w jego spodniach, a później rozsunął rozporek. Nie musiał nic mówić, bo Loki sam chętnie uniósł biodra, pomagając mu ściągnąć z siebie spodnie. Odrzucił je na podłogę i niemal od razu przywarł ustami do jeszcze bledszej skóry po wewnętrznej stronie ud. Złożył tam kilka pocałunków, z rozkoszą słuchając jego cichych jęków, które działały na niego, jak najlepszy afrodyzjak. Oderwał się na moment od jego skóry, by w wielkim pośpiechu ściągnąć z siebie koszulkę, a później spodnie. Ponownie ucałował jego wargi, chwilę się z nim drocząc, zanim pogłębił pocałunek, co bóg skomentował pomrukiem niezadowolenia i chwycił go mocno za kark, przyciągając do siebie. Splótł ze sobą ich języki w namiętnym pocałunku i ponownie westchnął w usta Tony’ego z wyraźnej przyjemności. Stark chwycił w palce jego bokserki i gdyby Loki tak strasznie go nie podniecał, zsunąłby je z niego powolnym ruchem, a tak ściągnął jego bieliznę w wielkim pośpiechu i uśmiechnął się cwanie, widząc że wpływa na boga podobnie, jak on na niego. Chwycił jego erekcję w dłoń, parę razy przesuwając po niej palcami i rozkoszując się dźwiękami, jakie wydawał z siebie brunet. Nie przerywając ruchów dłoni, wsunął w usta boga swoje palce, które ten od razu zaczął ssać i nawilżać. Patrzył na niego i aż sam jęknął na ten widok, czując że mógłby dojść od samego patrzenia.   
               Gdy uznał, że jego palce są dostatecznie nawilżone wysunął je powoli z jego ust i puścił jego męskość. Uniósł nieco jedną dłonią biodra boga i powoli, żeby nie sprawić mu bólu zagłębił w niego jeden palec, zaczynając nim ostrożnie poruszać w jego wnętrzu. Z ust Loki’ego wydarł się głośny jęk, więc złożył kilka czułych pocałunków na jego podbrzuszu i dopiero po chwili wsunął w niego drugi palec, a później trzeci, chcąc go jak najbardziej przygotować na siebie. Za każdym razem, gdy Loki wydawał z siebie jęk bólu całował jego skórę, próbując go uspokoić. W końcu brunet sam zaczął wypychać nieco swoje biodra i wtedy Stark wyciągnął z niego palce. Pozbył się szybko swoich bokserek i chwytając jego drobne biodra bardzo powoli nabił go na siebie do końca, samemu wzdychając z przyjemności. Nachylił się do jego ust, by złożyć na jego wargach kilka delikatnych pocałunków i odgarnął włosy z jego czoła, zaczesując je za ucho. Pocałował kilka razy jego policzki, nos oraz czoło, dając mu czas na przyzwyczajenie się i dopiero po dłuższej chwili zrobił kilka delikatnych pchnięć na próbę i zerknął na Loki’ego. Widząc, że wszystko w porządku, zaczął się poruszać i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy bóg dostosował się do jego ruchów, sam nieco wypychając swoje biodra.   
               Loki objął go za kark, co jakiś czas przyciągając do zachłannych pocałunków i jęcząc w jego usta, co tylko jeszcze bardziej go pobudzało, sprawiając że wchodził w niego coraz mocniej i coraz głębiej. Było mu tak dobrze, tak cholernie dobrze, że chciał przeciągnąć to jak najdłużej, dlatego co jakiś czas zwalniał swoje ruchy, by zaraz na nowo zacząć wykonywać pchnięcia i samemu co jakiś czas jęczał cicho z przyjemności. Widok boga tylko jeszcze bardziej na niego działał, bo był tak niewiarygodnie seksowny, że to powinno być wręcz karalne. Powinni go zamknąć, najlepiej ze Starkiem w jednej celi. To przez to wszystko poczuł, że długo już nie wytrzyma, a głośniejsze jęki Loki’ego wskazywały na to, że i on niedługo dojdzie. Przyspieszył więc swoje ruchy, które stały się nieco bardziej chaotyczne, ale wciąż wchodził w niego do samego końca, napierając erekcją na najczulszy punkt, na co bóg reagował jeszcze głośniejszym pojękiwaniem prosto w jego ucho. Bardzo chciał doprowadzić Loki’ego do końca, więc wciskał się w niego najmocniej jak mógł, a gdy w końcu usłyszał, jak bóg odczuwa spełnienie uśmiechnął się i wykonał jeszcze kilka mocnych pchnięć, by po chwili jęknąć głośno, oznajmiając swój orgazm i opadł zmęczony na bruneta.   
               Uniósł kąciki ust w górę, czując jak Loki przeczesuje jego włosy palcami i dopiero po chwili wysunął się z niego i uniósł na niego swój wzrok. Podniósł się nieco na łokciach i pocałował go, rozdzielając jego wargi swoim językiem i wsuwając go w usta boga, dokładnie je badając. Odsunął się dopiero, gdy zabrakło mu powietrza i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, po czym zaczesał niesforny kosmyk ciemnych włosów za jego ucho.  
               - Ja też tęskniłem – powiedział nagle Loki, a on wsunął rękę pod niego i nieco uniósł, dociskając mocno do swojego ciała. Schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, kilka razy całując tam skórę i uśmiechnął się zadowolony.  
~*~  
               Tony został do rana, a zdziwione spojrzenia Thora i Jane tylko ich bawiły. Równie zabawne były miny Avengersów, gdy widzieli ich razem, ale w końcu każdy przywykł do tego, że czasami natrafiał na tę dwójkę, całującą się w dziwnych miejscach. Przez długi czas Banner chodził dumny z siebie, ale w końcu sam zaczął się denerwować, gdy coraz częściej przyłapywał Tony’ego i Loki’ego w jednoznacznej sytuacji w laboratorium, w którym akurat zamierzał pracować. Loki na stałe zamieszkał na Ziemi, rozkoszując się każdym dniem, jaki mógł spędzić ze Starkiem.  
               Tony został nie tylko do rana, został również na całe życie. Loki cały czas był przy nim, patrząc jak się starzeje, nie mogąc nic zrobić, nic na to poradzić, bo geniusz wyraźnie sobie tego nie życzył. Tak więc był przy nim. Zawsze. Był do końca, wciąż kochając go tak samo mocno, jak na początku.  
~*~  
               Stał na moście, wciąż uparcie powtarzając, że nie wie od czego to wszystko się zaczęło. Chociaż tak naprawdę wiedział. Wiedział aż za doskonale. Wszystko zaczęło się od tego cholernego ślubu Thora i Jane, właśnie wtedy on podszedł i zagadał, tak po prostu, jakby wcześniej nic się nie stało. Jakby nie byli śmiertelnymi wrogami, którzy jeszcze nie tak dawno chcieli się pozabijać. Właśnie wtedy Loki upewnił się w tym, że Stark nie jest taki zwykły, nie jest jak reszta. Że jest wyjątkowy. I taki dla niego pozostał na zawsze. Wyjątkowy.  
               Ścisnął jego reaktor łukowy w dłoni. Jedyne, co mu po nim pozostało. Jedyne, co pozwolili mu zabrać. Sto lat jest niczym, jedynie krótkim etapem w życiu długowiecznych bogów. To jak jedno uderzenie serca, nic więcej. Spojrzał na reaktor, ale zaraz zacisnął powieki, spod których i tak wydostało się kilka łez.  
               - Cholerni śmiertelnicy – mruknął do siebie i zamachnął się, chcąc wyrzucić reaktor w przestrzeń. Przez dłuższy czas walczył ze sobą, ale w końcu westchnął zrezygnowany i, wciąż ściskając reaktor w dłoni, ruszył w kierunku zamku. – Jeszcze nie dziś, Tony. Ale przyjdzie dzień, w którym będę gotowy o tobie zapomnieć.  
               Spojrzał na rzecz, którą trzymał w dłoni, przypominając sobie o obietnicy, którą niegdyś złożył. Chciałbym, żebyś codziennie mówił mi, że mnie kochasz, powiedział Stark, a on obiecał, że może mu to mówić nawet i parę razy dziennie, a Tony uśmiechnął się wtedy promiennie i przytulił go mocno do siebie.  
               - Kocham cię – powiedział, jak zawsze. Mówił to nieprzerwanie od ponad stu lat, każdego dnia mówiąc sobie, że tym razem jest to ten ostatni raz. – Tak bardzo cię kocham, Tony…


End file.
